starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hapes/Leyendas
Hapes era el planeta natal de los hapanos, una raza humana, y la capital administrativa del Consorcio de Hapes. Rodeado de brillantes nebulosas, y con siete lunas en el cielo después del ocaso, Hapes no conocía la oscuridad de una verdadera noche, y la gente hapana tenía proverbialmente pobre visión nocturna. Sólo unas pocas ciudades pequeñas y bien cuidadas eran necesarias para satisfacer las necesidades de la burocracia estatal y las instituciones comerciales y legales del Consorcio, y gran parte del planeta era intacto y salvaje con amplios océanos, montañas con cumbres nevadas y exuberantes bosques, donde pescaderías y preservas de cacería fuertemente controladas eran el foco más importante de actividad humana. Descripción Localizado cerca del centro del Cúmulo de Hapes, Hapes era el único planeta del sistema Hapes. Debido a que la luz se reflejaba en las siete lunas que orbitaban Hapes y la brillante nebulosa de las Nieblas Transitorias, los habitantes de Hapes no conocían la noche verdadera. La superficie estaba marcada por grandes océanos, bosques y montañas. La mayor parte de la superficie estaba intacta debido al amor de los hapanos por la belleza, y los habitantes preferían vivir en ciudades como Ta'a Chume ‘Dan, la ciudad capital de Hapes. Historia Historia temprana thumb|left|200px|Otra vista de Hapes. Hapes fue descubierto por los Piratas Lorell, que habían encontrado rutas a través de las Nieblas Transitorias y usaban el Cúmulo de Hapes como su base. Desde su base en Hapes los Piratas Lorell abducían hermosas mujeres de toda la galaxia y las llevaban de regreso a Hapes, junto con otros tesoros que robaban. Las mujeres se quedaban en Hapes y criaban a sus hijos, pero los Piratas Lorell eventualmente se llevaban a los muchachos con ellos cuando volvían a Hapes para descansar. Cerca del 4.050 ABY los (en su mayoría hombres) Piratas Lorell fueron diezmados por los Jedi cuando se aventuraron al espacio de la República Galáctica. Hapes fue olvidado y las mujeres que se quedaron atrás asumieron el mando y juraron que un hombre no volvería a gobernarlas, creando el título de Reina Madre y la sociedad matriarcal que continuaría por los siguientes cuatro mil años. Cerca del 3.100 ABY una Reina Madre cerró las fronteras del recientemente creado Consorcio de Hapes del resto de la galaxia, ordenó la construcción de la nave Hogar Estelar, y rápidamente capturó más planetas para que los hapanos los colonizaran. La información de la historia Hapana entre el 3.000 ABY y el 8 DBY era difícil de conseguir, mas se sabe que en algún momento del pasado distante varios miembros del Consorcio de Hapes trataron de separarse de Hapes, pero fueron rápidamente aplastados. Estos mundos fueron conocidos como los Mundos Saqueados, y eventualmente se convirtieron en la base comercial del Consorcio. Inicio de la Era Imperial Poco antes de la Gran Purga Jedi y el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, un fallido Jedi hapano llamado Sinsor Khal volvió al Cúmulo de Hapes para convertirse en científico. Debido a su estatus de Jedi fracasado y su ubicación en el Cúmulo de Hapes, él sobrevivió a la Gran Purga Jedi. Después él sería desterrado a un laboratorio sellado en Gallinore por Ta'a Chume porque era cruel con sus sujetos de estudio, aunque ella continuó financiando sus investigaciones. thumb|150px|left|[[Ta'a Chume e Isolder.]] Se cree que los hapanos fueron dejados en paz por el Imperio Galáctico, pues no existen registros de algún enfrentamiento importante entre las dos partes. Sin embargo, hubo algunas escaramuzas cerca de la frontera, con lo que los hapanos capturaron algunos Destructores Estelares. En el 2 DBY Kalen, el Chume'da (o heredero) del Consorcio de Hapes, fue capturado en el sistema Terephon y asesinado. Isolder, el hermano de Kalen, pasó dos años encubierto para encontrar y aprehender al asesino. El culpable, un pirata hapano llamado Harravan, fue eventualmente encontrado y capturado, pero murió misteriosamente en su celda antes de que se le pudiera interrogar. Poco tiempo después la prometida de Isolder, Elliar, fue encontrada muerta en una de las muchas albercas reflejantes de Hapes. Hasta donde se sabe, nadie fue nunca acusado o cuestionado sobre la muerte de Elliar. Después se sabría que Ta'a Chume fue responsable de ordenar las muertes de Elliar y de su propio hijo. El Fin del Aislacionismo En el 8 DBY, la Princesa Leia Organa fue a Hapes para discutir con Ta'a Chume una posible alianza con la Nueva República. Mientras Organa estuvo ahí Isolder se enamoró de ella, y le pidió permiso a su madre para casarse con ella. Se le dio el permiso, como parte de un trato: Hapes se aliaría con la Nueva República si Organa se casaba con Isolder. En vez de eso, después de una aventura en el planeta Dathomir, Isolder le propuso matrimonio a una Bruja Dathomiri llamada Teneniel Djo. Ta'a Chume no aprobaba a la joven dathomiri, mas de mala gana aceptó la elección de su hijo después de que Djo usó la Fuerza en ella. Isolder también demandó a su madre que el Consorcio se uniera a la Nueva República, lo que ella aceptó, pero eventualmente no prosperó pues afectó la estabilidad interna. En este tiempo Dathomir fue admitido en el Consorcio como el 64vo planeta no oficial. thumb|150px|right|[[Teneniel Djo.]] Algún tiempo después, Ta'a Chume renunció como Reina Madre y fue reemplazada por Teneniel Djo. El Consorcio permaneció fuera de la política galáctica por más de una década y media, hasta el inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. La gente se regocijó con el nacimiento de Tenel Ka en el 10 DBY, pero se decepcionaron por la preferencia de la heredera por la cultura de su madre. Ya que Tenel Ka había entrenado para ser una Jedi y no tenía interés en tomar el trono de Hapes, el asunto de otro heredero se volvió un tópico candente. La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Para arreglar el asunto Isolder y Teneniel Djo trataron de tener otro hijo. Tuvieron éxito, pues Teneniel estaba en sus primeros meses de embarazo cuando Leia Organa Solo visitó Hapes de nuevo en el 25 DBY para pedir la asistencia de la Armada Real Hapana en la lucha contra los yuuzhan vong. Los delegados planetarios votaron, mas terminaron empatados. Beed Thane entonces provocó un duelo de honro con Isolder, en el que el ganador controlaría el voto decisivo. Isolder derrotó a Thane, y la armada fue enviada a Fondor, con el mismo Isolder al mando del Canción de Guerra. Sin embargo, debido a que la Estación Centralia no estaba alineada correctamente, el disparo de la antigua arma destruyó tres cuartos de la flota Hapana. Debido a la reacción en la Fuerza, Teneniel sufrió un legrado que le provocó una profunda depresión. Con la Reina Madre incapacitada e Isolder culpado por la pérdida de tantas vidas en Fondor, la gente comenzó a exigir un liderazgo más fuerte. Ya que Isolder se rehusaba a que Ta'a Chume volviera al trono, ella planeó encontrar una nueva esposa para Isolder. En el 27 DBY, cuando los sobrevivientes del equipo de ataque de Myrkr fueron a Hapes para refugiarse, Ta'a Chume vio una versión más joven de sí misma en la sufriente Jaina Solo y trató de prepararla para ser la siguiente Reina Madre. Para asegurar su plan, Ta'a Chume también hizo que envenenaran a Teneniel Djo. Sin embargo, e inesperadamente, fue Tenel Ka quien tomó la corona de su madre caída, no porque la deseara, sino para evitar que su abuela y otras parientes sedientas de sangre gobernaran Hapes. La nueva Reina Madre reveló el legado de Teneniel: una flota completa de naves construidas ocultas y en secreto en las Nieblas Transitorias, listas para ser usadas en la pelea contra los yuuzhan vong. El Consorcio eventualmente se unió a la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres en el 28 DBY, y ayudaron en las campañas de la Alianza contra los yuuzhan vong. La Guerra del Enjambre thumb|150px|left|La [[Primera Batalla de Fondor (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)|Batalla de Fondor.]] En el 35 DBY Jacen Solo fue a Hapes para visitar a su amiga, la Reina Madre Tenel Ka, y para pedirle que enviara una flota para defender a los killiks de los chiss. Tenel Ka aceptó su petición, siempre que pasara un tiempo con ella. Poco después ella se mantuvo reclusa por casi un año, y en el 36 DBY Tenel Ka dio a luz a la hija de Jacen, a quien llamó Allana. La identidad del padre de Allana permeneció desconocida para todos excepto para sus padres, y Tenel Ka se rehusó a difundir holoimágenes de ella. Poco después del nacimiento de Allana Ta'a Chume, que aún estaba bajo arresto domiciliario por la muerte de Teneniel Djo, fue dejada catatónica por Jacen Solo después de que él descubrió que fue ella quien había arreglado el atentado del Nido Oscuro contra la vida de Allana. Unos pocos meses después, la Reina Madre Tenel Ka fue una de muchos Jedis convocados por Luke Skywalker a una reunión Jedi en Ossus. Cuando todos se habían reunido, Skywalker les dio un ultimátum, diciendo que la Orden Jedi era primero, y que cualquiera que no podía ponerle prioridad a la Orden era bienvenido a dejarla. Tenel Ka fue con Skywalker después de la junta y le dijo que, lamentablemente, ella no podía ser una Jedi antes que ser la Reina Madre, y le ofeció su sable de luz. Skywalker le dijo que lo mantuviera, pues siempre habría un lugar para ella en la Orden si algún día decidía volver. Después de un encuentro incómodo con Han y Leia Organa Solo, Tenel Ka volvió a Hapes. La Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica del 40 DBY, algunos nobles hapanos renegados autodenominados el Consejo de la Herencia contactaron al gobierno corelliano y planearon eliminar a su Reina Madre pro-Alianza Galáctica Tenel Ka y a su hija Allana. Después de que la Reina Madre y su hija murieran, los nobles renegados hapanos alinearían al Consorcio de Hapes con los corellianos. Sabiendo que los pro-corellianos Han y Leia Solo eran buenos amigos de la Reina Madre, los líderes corellianos los usaron como señuelos y los enviaron a una misión falsa a Hapes para tratar de atraer a Tenel Ka a una trampa tendida por los nobles hapanos. Después de darse cuenta de que fueron utilizados, los Solos impidieron el intento de asesinato y decidieron espiar a la asesina llamada Nashtah para determinar la extensión de la conspiración. thumb|135px|right|[[Tenel Ka Djo, Reina Madre de Hapes durante la Guerra del Enjambre y la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Alertada del intento de asesinato, la Reina Madre Tenel Ka contactó a Jacen Solo, quien para entonces era el líder de la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica, para que ayudara en la investigación. él hizo que Tenel Ka y su hija fueroan llevadas secretamente a su nave insignia, el Anakin Solo, para prevenir cualquier atentado subsecuente. Después de que se reveló que las Duchas de AlGray y Galney eran parte de los nobles renegados que buscaban apropiarse de Hapes, Tenel Ka dejó al Anakin Solo para preparar a la Armada Real para la batalla, mas no antes de dar instrucciones expresas de que Allana debería permanecer a bordo. A pesar de que Jacen puso a su hija bajo una fuerte guardia, la asesina Nastah aún así pudo burlar los protocolos de seguridad y seguir en su búsqueda de matar a Allana. Jacen entonces combatió a Nastah, y mientras la asesina estaba herida en el suelo, Allana la inyectó con una solución para hacerla dormir. Sobre Hapes, la batalla entre los leales hapanos y el concilio de la Herencia comenzó. Ambos bandos sufrieron graves pérdidas, mas con la ayuda del Anakin Solo los leales hapanos resultaron victoriosos. Jacen Solo fue considerado un héroe para los hapanos, y debido a esto Tenel Ka consideró brevemente anunciarle la paternidad de Allana a su gente; sin embargo consideró más conveniente no hacerlo. Meses después, Jacen Solo tenía bajo su control a casi toda la Armada Real Hapana, argumentando las necesidades de la guerra. Sin embargo, a consecuencia de la Batalla de Kashyyyk, los Jedi y Tenel Ka se dieron cuenta de que Jacen había caído al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y ahora se hacía llamar Darth Caedus. Por lo tanto, la Reina Madre asumió el control de la Armada Hapana y, junto con la flota de la Confederación, atacó a la Quinta Flota de Caedus en Kashyyyk. Caedus apenas escapó, y Tenel Ka decidió no unirse a la Confederación, aunque Hapes fue fundador de la resistencia independiente contra Jacen Solo, la Coalición Jedi. Hapes continuó luchando contra Darth Caedus por el resto de la guerra, y la Armada Real Hapana participó en la decisiva Batalla de Shedu Maad, donde Darth Caedus murió a manos de su hermana gemela Jaina Solo. Sin embargo, poco antes el mismo Caedus había matado al Príncipe Isolder, padre de Tenel Ka. Durante la batalla, el Consejo de Moffs del Remanente Imperial lanzó un nanovirus a la nave insignia de Tenel Ka, la Reina Dragón, para matar a todos los miembros de la familia real hapana. Tenel Ka y Allana sobrevivieron, aunque gran parte de la tripulación murió, mas la Reina Madre propagó la versión de que Allana había muerto en el ataque. Después del fin de la guerra, Tenel Ka le reveló a los Solos que Allana aún vivía, y se las dio en adopción para que pudiera vivir una vida más tranquila, sin las intrigas de la corte hapana, y para que en futuro pudiera asistir a la Academia Jedi. Guerra Imperial-Sith Durante la Guerra Imperial-Sith y la Insurgencia Anti-Sith que la siguió, Hapes permaneció neutral. Habitantes Los principales habitantes de Hapes eran los hapanos, una rama culturalmente distinta de los humanos. Parecían idénticos a los humanos normales, excepto que eran considerados más hermosos (debido a la poca variabilidad genética) y sufrían de poca visión nocturna debido a que Hapes nunca tenía una noche verdadera. El idioma oficial de los hapanos era el hapano. Gobierno Los hapanos eran gobernados por la Reina Madre, que tenía su corte en el Palacio de las Fuentes en Hapes o a bordo de la nave de trasporte real Hogar Estelar cuando viajaba. El titulo de Reina Madre era hereditario, y pasaba de madre a hija. Si la Reina Madre no tenía hijas, la esposa del hijo primogénito se convertía en la Reina Madre. Sin embargo, para estar en la línea de sucesión significaba que la Reina Madre y sus herederos tenían que estar evitando constantes atentados a sus vidas por parte de familiares celosos que querían el trono para sí. En adición a la Reina Madre, había representantes de cada planeta miembro del Consorcio en la Corte Real Hapana. Su propósito principal era votar en asuntos de importancia y avisar a la Reina Madre de las condiciones políticas y sociales de sus planetas natales que requirieran de su atención. La Reina Madre tenía la última palabra en todo, y su palabra era considerada ley. La Reina Madre también estaba rodeada de miembros de la nobleza, que tenía que pacificar de varias maneras para prevenir que conspiraran contra ella o su familia. Cultura thumb|left|220px|El majestuoso [[Palacio de las Fuentes.]] Clima político La cultura hapana, por lo menos en las clases altas, se basaba en intentos de asesinato y luchas por el poder. La mayoría de los nobles o realeza hapanos no dudaban en manipular y/o ordenar la muerte de uno de ellos si con ello avanzaría su propia causa. La Reina Madre era tratada como una diosa por los Hapanos, y su selección de un consorte era importante para toda su gente. Los candidatos para el rol de consorte a menudo venían de la nobleza, pricipalmente para mantener vibrante la variabilidad genética. Había fuertes rivalidades entre muchas casas nobles sobre los hijos de cuál casa serían padres de la siguiente Reina Madre, y los nobles a menudo conspiraban contra el consorte y el heredero de la Reina Madre si no fue procreado por uno de ellos. El estado de los hombres Debido a la sociedad matriarcal del Consorcio de Hapes, los hombres con frecuencia eran tratados como ciudadanos de segunda clase. Los hombres hapanos eran usados principalmente para procreación y eran considerados poco más que un accesorio. A pesar de eso, hay algunos casos documentados de hombres hapanos en posiciones de poder, como Isolder, Beed Thane y Aleson Gray. Sin embargo, muchas veces los hombres Hapanos que se sentían atrapados por su posición en la sociedad huían y se convertían en piratas. Estos hombres se ocultaban en las Nieblas Transitorias y atacaban a las naves confiadas, por lo menos hasta que los atraparan los [[Crucero de batalla clase Nova|Cruceros de Batalla Nova]]. Cuando eran capturados se les enviaba a juicio, y posiblemente eran ejecutados dependiendo de la severidad de la acusación. Sentimiento anti-Jedi El sentimiento anti-Jedi era común entre los hapanos, principalmente debido a que los Piratas Lorell habían caído ante los Jedi. Este sentimiento alcanzó su cumbre durante el reino de Ni'Korish, la madre de Ta'a Chume. Ni'Korish odiaba inmensamente a los Jedi e hizo lo que pudo por eliminar a todos los que llegaran al Consorcio. Debido a esto se formó entre los hapanos una facción anti-Jedi llamada como ella. La facción alcanzó la prominencia durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, principalmente como reacción a la Batalla de Fondor. Fue esta facción, controlada por Ta'a Chume, la que asesinó a Teneniel Djo en el 27 DBY. Sin embargo, hay pistas de una mayor tolerancia hacia los Jedi durante el liderazgo de Tenel Ka después de que Jacen Solo la salvó de simpatizantes corellianos en el 40 DBY. Los hapanos leales elogiaron a Jacen como un héroe por sus acciones, lo que puede ser una indicación de la disminución de los sentimientos anti-Jedi. Características de la gente La gente hapana tenía un profundo (algunos dirían neurótico) amor por la belleza. Si una persona, especialmente el heredero al trono, estaba imperfecta o deformada de algún modo, se le consideraba un destino peor que la muerte. Los hapanos eran considerados paranoicos por los extranjeros lo que, dado el clima político en Hapes, no es una suposición irracional. Economía Hapes, a través del Consorcio, era enormemente rico, y los tesoros como gemas arcoiris y pistolas de mando alcanzaban precios elevados en los mercados legales e ilegales. Aunque los negocios podían operar en cualquiera de los 63 planetas miembros del Consorcio de Hapes, la ley hapana dictaba que todas las transacciones financieras y comerciales más importantes se condujeran en Ta'a Chume'Dan, la ciudad capital de Hapes. Lugares Ta'a Chume'Dan Ta'a Chume'Dan era la ciudad capital de Hapes. Aunque sólo tenía unos pocos cientos de miles de personas, era el asiento administrativo del Consorcio de Hapes. Para acomodara tanta gente como fuera posible, había plataformas de aterrizaje móviles por toda la ciudad. El Palacio de las Fuentes (Castillo de Per'Agthra) Localizado en Ta'a Chume'Dan, el Palacio de las Fuentes (también conocido como el Castillo de Per'Agthra) era la antigua casa de las Reinas Madres. Localizado en un peñasco de basalto negro, el palacio fue el sitio de poder de la monarquía Hapana por muchos siglos. Tenía cuartos como el Salón de los Maestros, la Residencia Real, el Salón Especial de la Reina Madre y el Hangar Real. Salón Lorell En el mismo peñasco que el Palacio de las Fuentes, el Salón Lorell era un salón de reuniones con grandes ventanas que permitían una gran vista del cielo. Fortaleza del Arrecife La residencia privada de la Familia Real Hapana, localizada cerca de la orilla del mar. Apariciones *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|Novela de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith '']] *Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Fair Prey'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''The Crystal'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Recovery'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Trust Issues'' }} Fuentes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * Categoría:Mundos del Consorcio de Hapes Categoría:Lugares de Hapes Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Planetas terrestres Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica